Rudolph (1939)
This article is about the character from the 1939 book and its film adaptation. For his Rankin/Bass counterpart see Rudolph (Rankin/Bass) and for his 1998 Goodtimes counterpart see Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) Rudolph is the son of an unnamed female reindeer and an unseen male reindeer and the protagonist of the 1939 book Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and its 1944 animated short film of the same name. Rudolph first appears when he is knocked out of a Christmas Tree by another young reindeer and is picked on by the other reindeer children because of his red nose, the reindeer who revealed Rudolph even puts a red ornament on his nose and says; "Lookie, Lookie i'm Rudolph" which upsets him and hurts his feelings, When he tries to wrap the cushion to join the others on the ice, another snatches it away. When Rudolph's mother calls for him, that reindeer says to him "go on home Red Nose your mama's calling you", which Rudolph sadly does. When home, a hurt and saddened Rudolph is greeted by his mother who tries to cheer him up and tells him to hang up his stocking for Santa, which he happily does. Rudolph goes to bed, but is still hurt and saddened about being taunted and made fun of by the other reindeer children and sadly cries as he sleeps. Later that night, Rudolph's nose lights up, which gets the attention of Santa who wakes Rudolph up. At first, Rudolph tries to hide his nose, but is stopped by Santa who tells him that he needs him to help him and his reindeer though the heavy fog. Rudolph agrees to help Santa and leaves a note for his parents before leaving to help guide Santa and his reindeer through the fog with his nose's light. The following morning, in front of the other reindeer, Santa appoints Rudolph as the leader of the sleigh team and Rudolph is finally accepted. Appearance Rudolph has mostly brown fur but the fur on his face, neck and underbelly are white. He also has black eyes, budding antlers and a bright red nose. Gallery imager19441.jpg|Rudolph after being discovered in the Christmas tree imagerahm.jpg|Rudolph's mother cheering Rudolph up after being teased and taunted by the reindeer children. imager1944s.jpg|Rudolph sleeping imagerms.jpg|Rudolph being asked by Santa to help him through the fog. imagergtst.jpg|Rudolph guiding the sleigh team through the fog. imagerfbabtor.jpg|Rudolph finally being accepted by the other reindeer. Rudolph with Santa.jpg|Rudolph with Santa Rudolph emotionally hurt and saddened while he sleeps.jpg|Rudolph emotionally hurt and saddened as he sleeps Imagertrnr1939.jpeg|Rudolph on the book's cover Trivia *Unlike later versions of Rudolph, this Rudolph is the child of normal reindeer instead of one of Santa's, as in the 1964 film, Rudolph was Donner's son whilst in the 1998 film, he is the son of Blitzen. *Another difference between later Rudolphs is this one doesn't have a love interest. As 1964 Rudolph had Clarice and 1998 Rudolph had Zoey. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Reindeer Category:Sleigh Team members Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer 1944 Characters Category:Kids Category:Well Behaved Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Bucks Category:Animals